pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pikachu-family Pokémon
The Pikachu-family of Pokémon, also known as Electric Rodents or Pikaclones are an iconic set of Pokémon, each Generation featuring the debut of a Pikachu family, with the first two being Pikachu and its evolution Raichu. Also, it must be remembered that the term Pikachu-family is not an official term; it is a fan-made term, similar to the term Eeveelution. Traits Every member is an -type rodent or similar animal. All have cheek pouches and resemble one another in some way. With the exception of the Pikachu family, they do not evolve. Further, they are all in the Field and Fairy egg groups, with the exception of Plusle and Minun, which are just in the Fairy egg group, Emolga is only in the Field egg group, and Pichu, being a baby Pokémon, is in the Undiscovered egg group. All members (aside from Plusle and Minun) keep their Japanese name as their English name. Members *Pikachu (Generation I) *Raichu (Generation I) *Pichu (Generation II) *Plusle (Generation III) *Minun (Generation III) *Pachirisu (Generation IV) *Emolga (Generation V) *Dedenne (Generation VI) *Togedemaru (Generation VII) *Alolan Raichu (Generation VII) *Morpeko (Generation VIII) Trivia *All generations (so far) announced at least one Pikachu-Family Pokémon. *Throughout each generation: **Generation II is the only generation to introduce a new member that was not an entirely new line species: in this case, Pichu. ***However, the Pokemon Marill introduced in this generation shares multiple features with the other members of this family, and has been seen as a Pikachu-Family Pokémon, but it lacks the -type characteristic. **Generation III is the only generation to introduce two new similar members: in this case, Plusle and Minun. **Generation V is the only generation to repeat a species to its introduced member albeit in a different manner; in this case, Emolga is a flying squirrel while Pachirisu is a land squirrel. ***In addition, Emolga was the first Pikaclone to be a dual type. In this case, it is an / type. **Generation VII is the only generation to introduce an alternate form of one Pokémon belonged to a prior generation, in this case Alolan Raichu. **Generation VI and VIII introduces the smallest rodents, namely Dedenne and Morpeko respectively. **Generation VIII is the only generation to introduce a Pikaclone that can change forms, in this case Morpeko. *Pikachu is the only Pikaclone who is part of an evolutionary line. *All of the dual-type Pikaclones (with the exception of Alolan Raichu) have a type immunity: **Emolga, being part -type, is immune to type attacks. **Dedenne, being part -type, is immune to type attacks. **Togedemaru, being part -type, is immune to type attacks. **Morpeko, being part -type, is immune to type attacks. *Ever since Generation IV in the anime, a companion/friend of Ash has a Pikachu-Family Pokémon. Dawn has a Pachirisu, Iris has an Emolga, Clemont has a Dedenne and Sophocles has a Togedemaru. This ended for Generation VIII, in which Koharu's Yamper takes this role. *Due to its visual similarities and being deliberately based on Pikachu, Mimikyu is also seen as a Pikachu-Family Pokémon, but it does not share the -type with the established Pikaclones. Gallery Pikachu 026Raichu.png Raichu 172Pichu.png Pichu 311Plusle.png Plusle 312Minun.png Minun 417Pachirisu.png Pachirisu 587Emolga.png Emolga 702Dedenne.png Dedenne Togedemaru.png Togedemaru Alolan Raichu.png Alolan Raichu Morpeko (Two Sides).png Morpeko }} Category:Lists Category:Pokémon